Darth Vader/Relationships
The relationships of Darth Vader from the Star Wars universe. :See also: Anakin Skywalker/Relationships Romance Padmé Amidala Even as a Sith Lord, Vader still loved Padmé very much, but felt great guilt for his actions against her. Despite his love for his wife, Padmé's life and their children was one of the main reasons Anakin had become the ruthless Sith Lord Darth Vader in the first place. After her husband became Vader, Padmé was heartbroken, but still tried to reason with Vader to stop his crusade. Vader believed she had sided with Obi-Wan (unaware that she did not know the latter had been on her starship and she did not betray Vader) and blinded by his anger, he Force-choked her. However, he released her from it when she lost consciousness, but was still horrified to see what he had done afterwards. Before her death, Padmé still believed there was still good left in Vader, and that one day he could be redeemed. During his time as the Emperor's enforcer, Vader continued to suffer from grief over Padmé's death and guilt over his supposed hand in it; his guilt and shame was so great that he developed a deep self-loathing and even nearly committed suicide at one point. Ultimately, Padmé's belief in her husband proved right when he sacrificed himself to save their son Luke. Family Luke Skywalker thumb|250px|Vader with his son, Luke. Though unaware that his unborn child was actually going to be twins, Anakin sought after a way to save them and Padmé after seeing a vision of their deaths. After Anakin had become Vader, the twins were miraculously born before Padmé died. After being told that Padmé had died, Vader becomes devastated by the death of his wife and apparent death of his unborn child, ultimately completing his transformation into a Sith. Vader did not meet his son until nineteen years later when he sensed that his connection to the Force was unusually powerful. The two would become mortal enemies over their differing viewpoints of freedom and the Force, both unaware of the other's true identity as Luke had believed Vader had murdered his father. However, when Vader discovered the truth behind his ties with Luke, their relationship as enemies took a different turn; the discovery rekindled the love he had as Anakin for his family and sought to protect Luke from Palpatine, but Vader's influence still led him to desire turning Luke to the dark side. Luke had a hard time coming to terms that Vader was his father, but wished to redeem him instead, even though Anakin was believed to be lost forever. Seeing Luke tortured at the hands of Palpatine was the catalyst that revived Anakin from Vader and, in an act of love, Anakin killed Palpatine to save his son. Luke, presented with Anakin in his last moments, saw who his father was at last and Anakin thanked him for never giving up hope in saving him. Leia Organa Leia is the second twin born without Vader's knowledge; Vader did not meet his daughter until she was in her late teens. By the time he met her on the Death Star, the encounter with his daughter was a cruel twist of fate, as Vader, unaware that Leia was his own child, treated her as an enemy to the Empire and severely tortured her aboard the Death Star, all before letting Wilhuff Tarkin destroy her surrogate home Alderaan. Leia in turn saw Vader as a monster that was willing to destroy the weak. However, after learning of his connection to Leia when he probed Luke's mind, Vader came into shock that he had two children who survived, but used this information to threaten Luke by promising to corrupt Leia if Luke refused to join him. Despite this, he (openly) felt extremely guilty and remorseful for what he had previously done to Leia, if he had known she was his daughter, he would never had tortured her. Before dying, Anakin told Luke to tell his sister that he was right that there was still good left in him, as Anakin did not want Leia to believe he was a monster, but as a man who had now redeemed himself for the freedom of the galaxy. Kylo Ren/Ben Solo Vader died before Ben was born. However, his grandson would come to greatly admire and revere his power, Ben also came to fear that he may never be as powerful as the Chosen One. Ben admired and revered more of his maternal grandfather's dark aspects, then his light aspects. Like his maternal grandfather before him, Ben fell to the dark side, becoming known as Kylo Ren. Kylo has seemingly become far worse then his grandfather; although Vader was brutal and ruthless, he did genuinely care about his family, as he never killed a member of his own family in cold blood, not even for power. However, Kylo saw family and sentimental values as a weakness, and murdered his own father, Han Solo, to prove it. Friends and Allies Bail Organa Bail respected Anakin for being the Hero With No Fear. When he became Darth Vader, Bail was one of the few who knew Anakin and Vader were one-and-the same. Wilhuff Tarkin Tarkin first met Vader when the Emperor placed him in charge of the Death Star's construction. They began working together during the Subjugation of Kashyyk where Tarkin was impressed by Vader's leadership abilites. Vader had a good working relationship with Tarkin and considered him an ally. Although Vader mutual respected Tarkin, but he secretly did not trust or personally like the latter for good reason; because he was arrogant, ambitious, power-hungry, immoral, and dishonorable. Agent Kallus Before defecting to the Rebellion, Kallus showed great respect and admiration towards Vader. However, like most members of the Empire, Kallus also held some fear towards him. The Grand Inquisitor The Grand Inquisitor served as Vader's primary agent and dark side adept, obeying his every command without question. At the bidding of his master, Vader ordered the Grand Inquisitor to hunt down and vanquish the new found Ghost crew when Kanan Jarrus, their leader, is discovered to be a Jedi. When he is defeated by Kanan over Mustafar, the Grand Inquisitor warns the Jedi he has no idea what he has unleashed, and that there are things worse than death, before he allows himself to fall to his own death. His taking his own life and final words imply the Grand Inquisitor feared whatever punishment Vader would have for him; he was obviously more afraid of his master's wrath than death itself. Fifth Brother The Fifth Brother served as one of Vader's dark side adepts, obeying his every command without question. During Vader's training of the Inquisitorius, Vader also cut off Fifth Brother's hand, causing the Inquisitor to rightly fear him. At the bidding of his master, Vader ordered the Fifth Brother to partner with the Seventh Sister and continue the Grand Inquisitor's work to hunt down and vanquish the Ghost crew and Phoenix Squadron they have allied themselves with since Kanan Jarrus is a Jedi and when Ahsoka Tano, Vader's former apprentice, is discovered among them as the Phoenix leader. Seventh Sister The Seventh Sister served as one of Vader's dark side adepts, obeying his every command without question. At the bidding of her master, Vader ordered the Seventh Sister to partner with the Fifth Brother and continue the Grand Inquisitor's work to hunt down and vanquish the Ghost crew and the Phoenix Squadron they have allied themselves with since Kanan Jarrus is a Jedi and when Ahsoka Tano, Vader's former apprentice, is discovered among them as the Phoenix leader. Eighth Brother The Eighth Brother served as one of Vader's dark side adepts, obeying his every command without question. At the bidding of his master, Vader ordered the Eighth Brother to hunt down Palpatine's former apprentice, Darth Maul. Cassie Tagge Cassie Tagge is an allie of Vader's in the Imperial Military. Whatever they had before was destroyed when the Death Star was destroyed for afterwards the Emperor promoted Tagge to Grand General and made Vader his suborinate. When Tagge lost favor with the Emperor, Vader executed him for his incompetence and annoyance. Kendal Ozzel Admiral Ozzel initally served as the Commander of Death Squadron, Vader's personal armada. Like many Imperials and Rebels, Vader considered Ozzel to be an imcompetent fool who was "as clumsy as he is stupid". When Ozzel ruined the surprise attack Vader planned to open the Battle of Hoth with, Vader used the Force to kill him. Firmus Piett Piett enter Vader's service as a Captain of Death Squadron. Vader respected Piett as shown when he trusted his judgement and when he promoted him to Admiral and made him Commander of Death Squadron following Ozzel's execution. Piett also respected Vader greatly and followed his command without question. Although despite of his respect and trust in Vader, Piett feared him greatly and did his best not to disappoint the Dark Lord and serve him better. Enemies Obi-Wan Kenobi thumb|250px|Vader battles Obi-Wan for the last time. Prior to his conversion to the dark side, Obi-Wan was Anakin's mentor and friend, Obi-Wan was also responsible for Vader's later condition as their epic battle against each other caused him to lose three of his limbs and sustain severe burns that led to his requirement of the suit. When Anakin fell to the dark side and became Darth Vader, killing many Jedi and younglings, Obi-Wan was heartbroken and at first refused to confront Vader, but reluctantly agreed to do so when Yoda insisted that he needed to put his "brother" out of his misery. When it appeared Obi-Wan had come to kill him, Vader's previous love for former mentor was replaced by pure hatred and he engaged Obi-Wan in combat. During their duel, Obi-Wan kept trying to find a trace of his former apprentice in the monster he had become, but as Vader coldly rebuffed all his pleas and made vicious attempts to murder his former mentor, he eventually accepted that Anakin was gone. After Obi-Wan dismembered Vader and won the duel, he could not bring himself to murder his defenseless enemy in cold blood, and remorsefully left Vader to be consumed by the fires of Mustafar. Over the years, Vader's burning hatred for Obi-Wan intensified as he became obsessed with revenge against him and all Jedi. Vader was so obsessed that he became dedicated to locating him, but did not succeed because Palpatine was convinced that Obi-Wan was not worth the effort, he finally encountered Obi-Wan nineteen years later on the first Death Star. Vader engaged Obi-Wan in a final lightsaber duel, expressing contempt for his former mentor because of his advancing age. However, even after years apart, both lightsaber duelists felt grief over their shattered friendship, but this did not prevent them from using the full extent of their lightsaber skills. When Obi-Wan left himself wide open, Vader cut down his former friend without mercy or remorse. It was very likely that Vader became enraged when he discovered that Obi-Wan had deprived him of his children, Luke and Leia, upon learning of their existence. Obi-Wan continue to believe that Vader was irredeemable and there was no good left in him, even as a Force spirit. However, this was disproved when Vader's son, Luke, was being tortured by Palpatine, and Vader broke away from the dark side, becoming the good person he once was. Yoda Prior to his conversion to the dark side, Anakin was Yoda's friend and greatly respected him. When Anakin fell to the dark side and became Darth Vader, killing many Jedi and younglings, Yoda was saddened, however, instead of attempting to reason with Vader, he ordered Obi-Wan to hunt down and kill him, firmly believing that Vader was beyond redemption. Vader never discovered his location, either this was because Yoda never revealed his homeworld to anyone or because Vader was more focused on finding Obi-Wan; the very person who was responsible for him becoming a cyborg in the first place. Yoda continue to believe that Vader was irredeemable and there was no good left in him, even at the moment of his death and as a Force spirit. However, this was disproved when Vader's son, Luke, was being tortured by Palpatine, and Vader broke away from the dark side, becoming the good person he once was. Nute Gunray Even as Darth Vader, Anakin still hated Nute for his attempted assassinations on his wife Padmé. When Palpatine dispatched Vader to kill the Separatist Council, Vader cruelly made Nute's death as frightening as possible; Vader forced Nute to watch him kill his allies among the Separatist leaders and then killed him as he pleaded for mercy. Emperor Sheev Palpatine/Darth Sidious Even as a Sith, Vader respected Palpatine, after becoming Palpatine's apprentice (prior to him obtaining the rank of Sith Lord) Vader obeyed his master's every command usually without question, although he was grateful towards his master for saving his life instead of leaving him for dead; however, despite this, he (secretly) hated his master for deceiving him and ruining his life, as he (secretly) planned to overthrow him one day with his own apprentice. The only reason why Vader continued to serve Palpatine after losing his wife was because the latter was all he had left of his former life as Anakin Skywalker, he was the only one that would accept him. Upon discovering the existence of his son Luke Skywalker, Vader became emotionally conflicted, unsure whether to continue serving his master or overthrow him with his son; this new-found love for his son eventually led to him turning against Palpatine. In Return of the Jedi, when Palpatine was torturing and attempting to kill Vader's son Luke, he broke away from the dark side; he ended up turning on his former master and killing him, Vader also realized that Palpatine was a heartless monster who had been using him for years to gain power for himself, the same realization his wife Padmé made; prior to her death and as well the true traitor and enemy of the Galactic Republic. Ahsoka Tano While Vader still acknowledged Ahsoka as his former apprentice, by the time he had found his long-lost apprentice he was so distanced from his past self that he had no qualms against eliminating the Rebels or any Jedi he came across, both of which Ahsoka was apart of. Vader only felt antipathy for Ahsoka's existence as a relic of Anakin Skywalker, because of this, he was willing to hunt her down in order to permanently remove any remainder from his past. Ahsoka was unaware of Anakin's transformation after the Clone Wars, and when she discovered the truth, she was left heartbroken and in shock that her former mentor was the Sith threat she was facing. However, she still aided the Rebel fleet against Vader, despite their past friendship. In "Twilight of the Apprentice", Vader finally came face-to-face with his former friend and apprentice, despite them now being enemies, Vader offered to spare her life if she tells him where the other lost Jedi are hiding, Ahsoka refused, stating that there are no more Jedi and refusing to believe that Anakin was Vader, Vader coldly claimed that Anakin Skywalker was weak and that he (Vader) destroyed him, Ahsoka then said that she would avenge the death of her former mentor; Vader reminded her that revenge is not the way of the Jedi, to which she coldly retorted "I am no Jedi". Former mentor and apprentice then engaged in a fierce lightsaber duel. After Ahsoka slashed off part of Vader's mask, she saw Anakin's disfigured face beneath it; she was shocked and saddened, but finally accepted that Anakin and Vader are the same person, and offered him compassion, firmly stating she would not leave him, at these words, Vader briefly faltered and stared at her for a long moment, seemingly touched by her compassion, but then, embracing his inner darkness, he cruelly resolved to kill her and attacked her again. Despite Vader's relentless power, Ahsoka stayed behind on Malachor to give Kanan and Ezra time to escape. As the pair resumed their battle, the Malachor Sith Temple collapsed and exploded around them. Vader came extremely close to striking Ahsoka down at the the climax of their duel; but at the last minute, Ahsoka was rescued by a future version of Ezra by getting pulled into a portal, leaving Vader damaged and confused about what happened in front of him. Kanan Jarrus During the Clone Wars, Kanan sensed strong emotions of anger, rage, and hatred, implying that he has crossed paths with Anakin once or twice. When Kanan was about to fight with Vader, he sensed a cold feeling when Vader arrived or is nearby; he initially assumed it was another Inquisitor, but to his horror, he deduced Vader is not a Inquisitor but a Sith Lord; due to how powerful the latter's connection to the Force is, and was injured in the battle that followed their confrontation. When Ezra wanted to fight him afterwards, Kanan told him Vader was too powerful and that the only reason they were still alive was because he was playing with them. Ezra Bridger Ezra learned about Anakin from Kanan and how he was the greatest warrior the Jedi had in the Clone Wars, Ezra came to share Kanan's opinion calling him amazing and his admiration grew when he met Ahsoka and learned that Anakin trained her. He first met and fought Vader during the Siege of Lothal, and barely escaped with his life. At first, Ezra thought he was just another Inquisitor until Kanan revealed that he was really a Sith Lord. Sabine Wren Vader and Sabine first met after the mission to save Maketh Tua went south, after they realized that they were outmatched they tried to flee on board a Imperial shuttle. As Vader was following Kanan and Ezra, she tried to buy them time by firing at the Sith Lord, which he easily deflected right back at her causing her to become injured in her forehead and chest, and would have been killed had it not been for her armor and helmet. Darth Maul Although it is unknown if they have ever met in person, even as Darth Vader, Anakin likely despises Maul; due to his role in his close friend, Qui-Gon Jinn's death. Maul has continually evaded Vader, knowing fully well that he does not have the strength needed to successfully fight Vader alone on equal terms. Category:Relationships